detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spare Parts
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Spare Parts is the nineteenth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has three different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Markus. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Spare Parts, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. #Hunting for Parts #Climb Onto Dock #Follow North #Almost Spotted #Climb on Containers #Progress Toward CyberLife #Follow North OR Follow Simon #Drone Blocks Path #Neutralize Drone #Markus Unharmed OR Markus Damaged #Reach CyberLife (checkpoint) #Gather Spare Parts #Security Android Appears #*Attack - leads to Markus Spills Blood below #*Run Away - leads to Alarm Sounds below #*Hide - leads to Alarm Sounds below #*Grab Android and Hide #*#John Becomes Deviant and/or Guard Searches for Security Android #*#*Attack #*#*Release #*#*Hold Position #*#Markus Spills Blood OR Human Guard Leaves #*#Resume Search #*#Find Crate of Androids - or can jump directly to John Wants to Join below #*#Free Androids OR Leave Androids #*#John Wants to Join #*#* Accept - leads to John Mentions Key below #*#* Refuse - leads directly to Alarm Sounds below #*#*#John Mentions Key #*#*#Accept OR Refuse - Refuse leads directly to Run to Fence below #*#*#Control Room (checkpoint) #*#*#Enter Room #*#*#Markus Gets Spotted - leads to Alarm Sounds below #*#*#Find Key #*#*#*Lure Guards OR Create Blackout #*#*#**Avoid Guards #*#*#***Steal Key #*#*#***Leave With Truck #*#*#***''Markus Stole a Truck Full of Parts'' #*#*#**Fail to Avoid Guards #*#*#**#Alarm Sounds #*#*#**#Run to Fence #*#*#**#*Dogs Maul John (if John becomes Deviant) #*#*#**#**Leave John Behind #*#*#**#***''Group Returned With Full Bags'' #*#*#**#**Sustain Damage Trying to Save John #*#*#**#***''Group Failed Their Mission'' #*#*#**#*Sustain Damage Reaching the Fence #*#*#**#**''Group Failed Their Mission'' #*#*#**#*Back to Jericho #*#*#**#**''Group Failed Their Mission'' OR Group Returned With Full Bags #*#*#*Threaten Guards #*#*#**Kill Guards #*#*#**Incapacitate Guards #*#*#**Trigger Alarm - leads to Alarm Sounds above #*#*#**#Steal Key #*#*#**#Leave With Truck #*#*#**#''Markus Stole a Truck Full of Parts'' The Guard Station There are three ways to deal with the guards. *Go back outside once you've located the Key, knock over a drum. **Requires sneaking around them as they move inside & out. *Using metal pliers to cause short. **They will not start looking for you until they have investigated the short & do not look outside. *Grab the spare weapon, hold them at gunpoint and knock them out. **Good if you don't favor sneaking around. Relationship Changes Jericho *Neutralized the drone and remained unharmed *Neutralizing the drone but Markus gets damaged *Releasing the androids from the crate *Taking other androids with them *Running to the fence after failing to get the key *Dogs maul John as he tries to escape *Returned to Jericho with full bags *Successfully stole a truck full of parts *Failing the mission North *Neutralized the drone and remained unharmed *Neutralizing the drone but Markus gets damaged *Releasing the androids from the crate *Taking other androids with them *Agree to steal truck with supplies *Successfully stole a truck full of parts Josh *Neutralized the drone and remained unharmed *Neutralizing the drone but Markus gets damaged *Killing the human guard when he comes to check on John *Releasing the androids from the crate *Agree to steal truck with supplies *Taking other androids with them *Successfully stole a truck full of parts Simon *Neutralized the drone and remained unharmed *Neutralizing the drone but Markus gets damaged *Releasing the androids from the crate *Taking other androids with them *Agree to steal truck with supplies *Successfully stole a truck full of parts de:Ersatzteile ru:Запчасти Category:Walkthroughs Category:Markus’s Chapters